Candy Kingdom Song
Candy Kingdom Song to piosenka pojawiająca się w Cartoon Network jako reklama serialu. Tekst krótko przedstawia większość Słodyczan. Brak polskiej wersji językowej. Tekst 'Tekst Oryginalny:' :In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom :Whose sidewalks you can eat :And everyone who lives in there :Is made of something sweet :There are many candy people :Far too many for to name :But if you care to take a dare :We'll try it just the same :Mr. Cupcake and Starchie :Are strong as they can be :Pineapple Guy and Peppermint Butler :Have musicality :About that Peppermint Butler :A peculiar type of guy :And once a drop of spicy serum :Fell into his eye :Cinnamon Bun is a lot of fun :When he's not falling down :Chocoberry and Chet :Have icing on their crowns :Doctors Ice Cream and Donut :Will fix you up real well :There's even a Nurse Poundcake :To keep you feelin' swell :Dr. Dextrose showed up once :At the Science Barbecue :Made a speech then grumbled something :And off again he flew :Earl of Lemongrab can be a crab :He rides a Sour Horse :There's Taffy Girl and Candy Bar Guy :And Manfried, of course :Colonel Candy Corn and Mr. Candy Cane :Are not the best seat mates :Lollipop Girl and Ice Cream Guy :Were once seen on a date :Marshmallow Kids, Banana Guards :Jelly Horse and Gelatin Man :Gumdrop Lasses and Ice Cream Lady :Royal Tart Toter... (Eat my tarts?) :Royal Tart Toter (Hello?) Green Gumdrop Dude :And a Grape Popsicle Guy... :In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom :Whose song is now complete :Except for one more Candy Person :Who really can't be beat :Her best friend is a Rainicorn :She rides a royal swan :Ruling with a chewy fist :It's Princess Bubblegum :In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom :In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom 'Polskie (fanowskie) tłumaczenie:' :W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo :Którego chodniki można jeść :I każdy tamtejszy mieszkaniec :Stworzony jest z samej słodyczy :Cukierkowych ludzi jest bez liku :Aż za dużo by móc ich policzyć :Lecz jeśli spróbujesz się odważyć :Może się nam razem udać :(Myślisz?) :Pan Babeczka i Skrobek :Są ze wszystkich najsilniejsi :Ananasek i Miętowy Kamerdyner :To wielcy wirtuozi :Apropo Miętuska :Jest to osobliwa osobistość :I pewnego razu kropla ostrego sosu :Skapnęła mu do oka :Cynamonek jest strasznie zabawny :No oprócz jego upadków :Czekopoziomka i Chet :Mają polewy na swoich główkach :Doktor Lodzik i Bajgel :Szybko Cię wyleczą :Jest nawet pielęgniarka Sernikowa :Przy której nie poczujesz się źle :Doktor Glukoza raz się pojawił :Na pikniku naukowym :Wygłosił przemowę, zabełkotał :A potem szybko odleciał :Hrabia Cytryna może być nieznośny :A jeździ na Kwaskowym Koniku :Jest Pani Skórka i Tabliczka Czekolady :I Manfred, naturalnie :(Cooo?) :Pułkownik Kukurydziak i Laska :Nie lubią siedzieć razem :Lizakowa i Lodek :Raz przyłapani na randce :Piankowe Dzieciaki :Bananowi Strażnicy :Galaretkowy Koń :I Żelatynowy Pan :Żelkowe Dziewczyny i Pani Lodowa :Królewski Stary Piernik :(Jedz me Pierniki?) :Królewski Stary Piernik :(Halo?) :Zielony Żelkowy Koleś :I Winogronowy Lodowy Koleś :W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo :O którym piosenka nasza jest prawie gotowa :Lecz nie zapominajmy o jednej słodkiej postaci :Na którą nie ma bata :Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Jednorożec :Jeździ królewskim łabędziem :Rządząca gumową ręką :To Królewna Balonowa :W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo :W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo 'Wideo:' thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki